Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Ginger (Ro)- For Approval Hmmm I might haft to make her tail longer anyway comments? Adderpaw 22:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) First of all you need to rename this Ginger.rogue.png. There is blurred line art around the ear pink. darken the shading and lighten the ear pink. This is really good for you first one. I could help you with the tail if you want-- 15:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded Darken the shading and lighten the ear pink also made tail longer -- Adderpaw 22:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate the image, fix the blurred line art around the ear pink, get rid of the ear pink in the ear on the left, lighten the ear pink. Add tabby stripes and make her eyes amber-- 22:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded '''I am going to need help on the tabby stripes tried to fix blurr line. Lightened the ear pink.So yea I'm going to need some help -- Adderpaw 23:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Did you try burning the tabby stripes on. It would be done using the same tool you use to shade. If it doesnt work I can help you. 00:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) You need to keep this named as Ginger.rogue.png. I'll fix it again but you have to make sure you name it correctly.-- 02:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yea I'm going to need some help on the tabby strpes -- Adderpaw 22:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Added stripes. If you don't like the stripes you can always revert the image. 20:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I love them! thanks Ashshadow! It makes her look like a tiger! well it does to me -- Adderpaw 00:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I thought so too. You're quite welcome Adderpaw. Darken the earpink in the right ear a bit. 01:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Wait does that mean burn because I'm like freaking out right now because I forgot :( -- Adderpaw 01:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Burn simply means darken. No need to panic :). 03:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded ''Happy New year! also somethin in my heart says I did it wrong anyway Darkened earpink -- Adderpaw 05:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Very nice! Blur the stripes some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Get rid of the left ear pink and the blurred line art needs to be fixed-- 18:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) opps wrong picture ;( ''Re-Uploaded-'' I don't know why you want it gone but I got rid of the left ear pink and I think i blurred the stripes -- Adderpaw 05:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I changed the file name again and took it out of thumbnail. Lighten the ear pink and make sure there is no blurred line art-- 23:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded Better? Adderpaw 00:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the eye color, it's almost the exact same color as her pelt. I took it out of thumbnail for you, but please always remember to upload it full size [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded '''Gasp gasp better? Adderpaw 01:44, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The ear line art is a bit blurred, make the ear pink lighter and darken the ginger around the ear-nightshine❄ 03:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Blanks - For Approval Comments?-- 04:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) These are very good! But they're too small and stout, they look more like kittens. Make them bigger and thinner, and make them stand up taller [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 05:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Riverpaw (Ki) - For Approval Comments?--nightshine❄ 04:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 04:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Riverpaw (A) - For Approval Comments?--nightshine❄ 04:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I see nothing wrong :) [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 06:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Barkfoot (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 06:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Make the right ear pink a bit bigger--nightshine❄ 21:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Barkfoot (Ki) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' 06:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the ear pink some and darken the nose colour--nightshine❄ 21:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC)